


Bewitching the Venomous

by codedcyborg



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, One Shot, TMNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codedcyborg/pseuds/codedcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set on revenge, Karai will stop at nothing to track down and kill the Shredder. Shinigami tries to stop the kunoichi, before she gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bewitching the Venomous

**Author's Note:**

> Set directly after the events of Broken Foot.

Impatiently drumming her hand against the hilt of her tanto, Karai paced around on the rooftop of a building. Shinigami by her side, the kunoichi was waiting. Waiting for the Shedder's henchmen to come, or, in the best case scenario, Oroku Saki, himself, to appear. She wanted to end this, to end him. All Karai desired was to fight him, to be engaged in combat with the man, and come out victorious. 

However, there was no sign of Shredder. For weeks now, Karai had sent her soldiers out everyday, in a desperate search to find him. There was no prevail, but Karai was not one to give up easily, and that was well known by everyone she had ever interacted with. 

"Karai," Shinigami's smooth, silk-like voice cut in. Karai turned around to look at her. Leaning against the wall, the witch looked utterly bored. "Don't you find this search a little," she paused, before continuing her sentence. "...useless?" She stood up straight, and began to fluidly move towards the other kunoichi. "If your father desired to be found," she put her hand under Karai's chin, lifting her head to hers. "It wouldn't be this...difficult." 

Karai smacked her hand away. Shinigami took a few steps back, startled. "I don't care what Shredder wants!" she snarled. In a fit of rage, she threw her tanto to the ground. "We need to find him, Shini! I need to find him!" 

"Karai," she said, with a gentle touch to her voice. Her eyes looked pitiful. Placing her hand on her shoulder, she exhaled. "I know how much it means to you to kill him. But, revenge shouldn't consume your life.

The kunoichi took a deep breath, taking her friend's words into consideration. Closing her eyes, she pondered if revenge really was the way to go. Her father, her real father, Splinter, had told her that wanting revenge so badly made her just as bad as Saki. And the way her face got burned, just like the Shredder's. That had to be a symbol for something, right? 

"Alright, Shini. Let's head back home." A smile crept across Karai's lips. "But," Karai said, as she stood on the edge of the building, about to leap off. "Tomorrow, we're going to be looking for him again. Understand?" 

Shinigami sighed, before replying with a "Yes, Karai." There was no use fighting it anymore. Karai was too stubborn for her own good.

In all honesty, the two girls were exhausted, even if Karai was less than willing to admit it. As soon as they arrived back at the lair, they headed towards their sleeping quarters. Shinigami quickly drifted to sleep. 

"Shinigami!" Karai's voice rang through the air. She was yelling, and it seemed like she was in the verge of tears. Fearing for the worst, Shini shot out of bed and sprinted towards her screams. "Shini! Please help!" 

Shinigami's heart pounded. Her breathing was short and fast. She had to find Karai. As she ran towards the main room of the lair, Karai's voice got louder and louder. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Retaining her calm, elegant atmosphere, she entered the throne room. 

Karai was slumped against the wall, her tanto discarded on the other side of the room. Her face was bruised, sliced, and bleeding. Her expression was twisted into one of fear, but only hatred shone in her eyes. Shredder stood over the cowering girl, crimson dripping off of his blade. 

He hadn't noticed Shinigami, yet. But, that was about to change. With expert precision, she swung her chain, wrapping it around the man's arm. He was startled, but only for a mere second. Easily overpowering the second kunoichi, he used her own chain to fling her across the room. She grunted as she hit the wall. 

"Foolish child!" he yelled out as he diverted his attention from Karai to Shinigami. The witch stood up, not giving up. He struck her on the head. She fell to the ground. Crawling to the other side of Shredder, she stood once again, before launching a kick to the back of his head. 

Catching her leg, he threw her to the side. She was defenseless to help as she watched the Shredder head to Karai. Karai was unconscious as he swung his blades at her face, delivering the final blow. 

"Karai!" Shinigami shout out. Then, everything went black. 

"Shini? Shini!" a desperate voice cried out. Karai. 

"Karai?" Shinigami called out, unsure. She then sat up in bed. A dream. It had been a dream. Karai was sitting on her bed, a look of concern in her eyes. 

"Shinigami? Are you okay?" 

Shinigami didn't answer her. Instead, she leaned forward, and brought her lips to Karai's. When they separated, Shinigami finally breathed out two words. "You're alive." 

Karai stared at her in a state of shock, before bursting out laughing. "You could've been a bit less dramatic!" she giggled. "Did you call me in here to kiss me? Not like I'm complaining." She extended her hand to wipe the tears out of Shinigami's eyes. 

Shinigami couldn't help but laugh along. Once again, she leaned in. "I love you Karai," she whispered. 

She was met with Karai's lips against her own. The two girls kissed once again, but this time, it wasn't nearly as gentle. Shinigami grabbed the back of Karai's head. Their second kiss was exciting. Enticing. Passionate. One of Karai's hands rested on her other's cheek, the other rested on her thigh. Shinigami bit the kunoichi's lip gently. After a minute of this pure exhilaration, they broke apart. 

"I love you too, Shinigami."

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written romance before, and I can't remember the last time I wrote fiction. Anyway, I hope it was decent enough. Thank you for reading!


End file.
